The Source's Heir
Phoebe: "I'm pregnant." :Cole: "You're what?" :— Phoebe telling Cole she is pregnant with their child.[src] The Source's Heir was the son of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell. He was a Half-Demon whose conception and birth had been planned and manipulated by The Seer. The union between Cole, who was possessed by The Source of All Evil, and Phoebe, a Charmed One and former Queen of the Underworld, created a tremendous concentration of power. Even as a two-month-old fetus, he was able to perform terrible yet nonetheless spectacular feats of magic through his mother. Against this power, even demons thought impossible to be vanquished, perished. History Pre-Conception Shortly after The Source of All Evil completely took over Cole, the Seer told him that she had foreseen Phoebe giving birth to the most powerful magical child ever conceived at the time. The child would have been born as a powerful good witch had Phoebe married The Source/Cole in a white wedding, which would also have ended any chance of Cole being officially crowned as The Source. However, Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding, which ensured that the child had an evil nature that could be easily tapped into, and would not be the heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny. Conception The Seer had Cole slip Phoebe some chocolates enchanted with a fertility-enhancing tonic she brewed. These measures not only ensured that the child could be conceived easily, but also that the child's evil nature would grow consistently stronger. After Cole was officially coronated as the Source, he had the Seer give Phoebe a tonic made from her blood, both daily and nightly, so that it not only strengthened the baby's demon side, but also slowly ate away at Phoebe's good nature. Under his influence, Phoebe began manifesting the powers fit for the Queen of the Underworld, and was able to touch the Grimiore, even though she never became fully evil herself. Truth and Death :"I know. It's not me and it's not Cole, it's the Source." :—Phoebe[src] The Charmed Ones thought that once Phoebe renounced her crown, and got the baby away from evil influences and the the Seer's tonic effects, they would be able to turn him good. Unfortunately, after The Source/Cole was vanquished, the essence of The Source came to possess the child, like it did with Cole before him. Once in full control of the baby and its powers, it was able to control his own mother from the womb. He forced Phoebe to hit Paige twice, as he blamed Paige for foiling his father's plans. He was also taking a considerable physical toll on Phoebe as well. She soon realized that the baby contained nothing of her or Cole, but was the Source itself. The Seer lured Phoebe into the Underworld and magically transferred him from Phoebe's womb to her own as part of her bid to become the new Source. She told Phoebe that the baby was never hers nor Cole's to begin with and that, from the moment of conception, the baby had always been hers. Immediately after, Paige expressed her sympathies for the loss of the child, but Phoebe told her it was fine as the child never belonged to her or Cole. :"But you have no direct lineage to the Source by blood or by magic." :—Dark Priest[src] With the baby in her womb, the Seer took the oath to become the new Source, fulfilling her own centuries-long ambition of becoming ruler of the Underworld. As her first act, she intended to sacrifice the Charmed Ones as part of her coronation. However, she soon discovered that, much like with Phoebe, the baby's powers were too great for her to handle. The sisters noticed this, and used the Power of Three spell to force her to tap into all of the baby's power, vanquishing every demon in the room, including herself and the Source's heir, as he was not old enough to handle the force of his powers yet. Revival The Source's Heir was revived sometime in early 2051, when Powers and Abilities Lucifer was one of the most powerful beings in existence. Even from the womb, he possessed tremendous powers which it could channel through his mother. His power was great enough to vanquish the Tall Man, a demon believed to be unvanquishable. Additionally, both Phoebe and The Seer were overwhelmed by the child's power and could not handle it. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:4x19-Pyro.gif Fire Throwing http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:4x21-AdPyro2.gif Advanced Fire Throwing Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' the ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' the ability to locate objects and beings through the use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. **'Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw a stream of fire from one's hand. **'Advanced Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw a beam or intense torch-like fire from one's hand capable of vanquishing even the most powerful beings. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of other beings. Lucifer could read his mother's mind from the womb and he also used this power along with his intuition to counter every attack brought against him. *'Possession:' The ability to possess another being and take control of that body. Lucifer could possess his mother from the womb. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. He used this power to electrocute a doctor during a sonogram and to override Penelope's body with electricity. **'Electrokinetic Detonation': The ability to override a person's brain with so much electricity that it explodes, killing them instantly. He tried to use this ability on Phoebe, but Cole rescued her just in time. **'Electrical Signal Manipulation': The ability to manipulate or interface with electrical signals emitted from living beings and/or machines to control their motor skill and the ability to act as a transceiver for a electrical signals that grant telepathy and/or empathy to it's users. **'Advanced Electrokinesis': The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects into something else. Lucifer used this from the womb to turn fruit into raw meat. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows him to sense and predict attacks. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. He can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating, he can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet and the kick will be that much more damaging due to his super strength. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. Other Powers *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistance lethal powers such as Fireballs. Gallery Pregnant Phoebe.jpg Pregnant Phoebe2.jpg Pregnant Phoebe3.jpg Phoebe Channeling Lucifer's Power.jpg Phoebe water break.jpg Phoebe water break.2jpg.jpg Lucifer baby1.jpg Lucifer baby2.jpg Lucifer.jpg Notes *The Seer claimed that the child had always been hers, and was never Cole's or Phoebe's. There is some confusion about what this actually means. Some believe the Seer claimed this as she planned his birth from the moment of conception, while others believe the Seer was the child's biological mother. *Some fans believe that if the child had been born, it could have been The Twice-Blessed Child due being conceived around the same time as Wyatt. *In the alternate reality of Centennial Charmed, the Seer was working for Cole and prophesied a magical child between Phoebe and Cole, who was still Belthazor in this reality. *If Cole and Phoebe not been married in the dark wedding, any child they would have had would have been a powerful force of good and the first heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny. *The Source's Heir, Wyatt and Phoebe are the only definite Halliwells known to possess powers from the womb. Melinda Warren was also able to send her mother a premonition from the womb and it's unknown which daughter accessed black orbing from the womb to bring Prue to the Golden Gate Bridge. *The child was lost at around two-three months gestation, yet was still able to manifest considerable powers through Phoebe. *In the original script for the Long Live the Queen, Phoebe confirms that the child is her's and Cole's, instead of the Source's or the Seer's. However, this is the unused script and was not used in the episode. *He's the first person to officially claim the title "The Source's Heir". The second and last person to do this is Lauren, the first born of Annie Halliwell and Zeus Dominic. Appearances Charmed '''Lucifer' appeared in a total of 4''' episodes. :Bite Me :We're Off to See the Wizard :Long Live the Queen :Womb Raider Reborn '''Lucifer appeared in a total of 3 episodes. : Sleep it Off Part 1 : Sleep it Off Part 2 : Annie the Bride? Part 1 (mentioned only) Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Witches Category:Demon-Witches Category:Sources Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished by Power of Three Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters